It is often necessary to assist a patient with the breathing process while performing various medical procedures. A typical method of performing this involves intubation, which is the process of inserting an endotracheal tube into the mouth and then into the trachea, thereby providing a channel into the airway of the patient. This channel is the pathway from which a ventilator is employed to assist with breathing.
However, many times the patient becomes agitated and/or confused, resulting in the patient biting on the tube. This can prevent the ventilator from functioning properly, thus leading to inadequate respiration levels, and possible harm to the patient. Additionally, when patients bite down on the endotracheal tube, it is difficult to clear the airway of secretions that require removal.
Further, while performing other medical procedures, such as bronchoscopy, an endotracheal tube is used as a conduit through which other instruments, such as a bronchoscope, are passed through. Biting on the endotracheal tube in this situation results in costly damage to medical equipment.
Conventional endotracheal tube holders and bite blockers include mouthpieces that are inserted into a patient's mouth, through which an endotracheal tube is inserted. These apparatuses fit into a patient's mouth, filling the mouth opening, and introduce wedge-type blocks between the upper and lower rows of teeth to prop the mouth open. Many of these apparatuses necessitate the use of securement straps wrapped around a patient's head. These apparatuses add to the discomfort experienced by the patient, are cumbersome for medical workers to work with, and detract from efficacy and functionality of the rendered medical procedure. Other bite blockers include wedge-type blocks inserted into a corner of a patient's mouth and between the upper and lower rows of teeth to prop the mouth open. These do not fill the mouth opening, thereby making them more manageable; however, they have a tendency to move, and cannot be fixed in place relative to the endotracheal tube.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which to prevent a patient from biting down, and closing off an endotracheal tube as well as preventing costly damage to equipment.